


Ward

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, past trauma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Until you are recovered, I will keep your nightmares at bay.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Splinter /splɪn tər/  
> verb (used without object)  
> to be split or broken into splinters.

Ever since you’ve begun living with G’raha and sleeping with him, you’ve found that the nightmares have slowly been going away. The same nightmares that have haunted you since the Dragonsong War were slowly becoming less of a nuisance as time passed. Tonight, however, was one of the few nights where just thinking about the nightmares and the trauma that originally caused them resulted in you losing sleep. You laid there in bed, still in G’raha’s arms, as you heard his steady breathing while he was sound asleep. You, on the other hand, were wide awake, restless with thoughts that wouldn’t leave you alone.

You closed your eyes, but while you felt absolutely exhausted, your mind was still running on overdrive. You sighed, and shifted slightly, as you did though, G’raha’s arms tightened around your waist and he unconsciously pulled you back to him. His face nuzzled against the back of your neck and you softly hear him murmur against your skin, “Can’t... sleep?”

“No,” you shook your head and you felt him tap your waistline. You obliged and rolled over to face him. His eyelids were fluttering between opening and closing and he softly asked, “What’s… on your mind?”

“My nightmares,” you sighed and you softly mumbled, “They haven’t been as bad as before, and I can’t help but wonder why.”

G’raha doesn’t respond right away, but the weight of his hand on your waist was calming in a strange way. His other hand slowly reaches up to press against your cheek, and he gently caresses your face. You find yourself leaning into his touch and he softly asked, “Is it not a good thing that your nightmares subsided?”

“It… does, but… I can’t help but wonder… did I… have I fully healed?” You curled up slightly. Your hand gently grabs onto his shirt and he instinctively pulls you in closer. You feel his tail brush over your legs and he slowly rubs it against your exposed skin before lazily draping it over you. 

“Are you thinking something along the lines of, ‘Is it okay to heal?’, if so, the answer is yes,” G’raha softly whispered. There was a faint smile on his face and he murmured, “Ever since we’ve started living together, I’ve noticed that it feels like bits and pieces of you were chipped off from your heart. You’ve been pushing yourself hard, and consistently so ever since we’ve met. I… can’t help but feel like you’ve been unwilling to let yourself rest properly until recently.”

_ I… haven’t been willing to heal? _ Your eyes widened and the revelation hit you hard. Up until now, you had no idea that you had been pushing yourself for the sake of those traumatic memories.  _ Was I… Was I pushing myself beyond my limits because I didn’t want to repeat the same mistakes as before? Did I… Did I…  _ Your breath hitches once you come to realize what G’raha was trying to explain. All this time, you had been working really hard, but you didn’t even realize that you were pushing yourself a bit too far as a result. 

There’s the sound of a hiccup, and then a soft sob, and it’s not until G’raha wipes away the tears that slowly trailed down your cheeks that you realize you’re in tears. He gently pulls you closer, all while murmuring that it was okay, that things would be fine now. 

“It’s okay to let it all out,” he softly whispered. He tucked your head beneath his chin and wrapped an arm around your waist as his other hand gently patted your head. “You’ve been keeping it all in for so long, it’s okay to let it out all out.”

“I-” your voice broke and G’raha shushed you. He only ever wanted you to find real peace, especially since he knew how those memories haunted you to the point where you feared that healing those wounds would mean that you would forget about them. But he knew, G’raha knew for a fact that you would never forget. They were far too important to forget, and they were clearly a part of you. Were it not for them, you would not be the person you are today, and there was no way you would ever forget them. 

  
He gently placed a kiss atop of your head and softly murmured, “You will remember them. And they will always be a part of you, even after your wounds heal.”  _ It may take you a while to heal and put all the splintered pieces back together, but when the day comes where you will be completely healed, perhaps the nightmare will plague you no more, but until then… I will help you keep your nightmares at bay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Weh, it's the last day of FFXIV write 2020, and honestly I'm impressed I managed to write something every single day. ;;A;; Thank you to everyone who read the 30 G'raha x WoL fics and commented on them!! It made my day and brought such a big smile to my face (:


End file.
